All it Takes is a Star
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Harry finds himself saddled with the unexpected responsibility of a child. And this child, of completely unsuspecting origin, will open new pathways in Harry's life. She will bring many together, as well as tear many apart. And if her father manages to be resurrected again, she might be capable of bringing he and Harry together as well. A/N: Harrymort/SLASH/Delphini Riddle/Post-War
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

 **-Cursed Child has given me so many plot bunnies! SO MANY!**

 **-I don't think I will ever use Fleamont and Euphemia as James' parents. They are boring. Having Charlus and Dorea makes Harry part Black, and opens larger avenues in fanfiction.**

 **-Hope you all like it!**

* * *

Harry stared at the blond sitting on his sofa. The one who had been dragged through the mud much like Harry had during the war. The one who faced danger every day of his life if he simply moved the wrong way. The one who lied for Harry for some reason, despite knowing he could get hurt.

Harry held no positive feelings for one Draco Malfoy, but at the same time, he understood the blond better now. He knew that there was more to Draco than there originally had been. He knew that Draco was a different person now, though still relatively similar.

So why would Draco Malfoy of all people seek him out? Despite his parents being sequestered in their home and under watch, without their wands, as part of their punishment for their actions in siding with Voldemort for so long, their lives were still okay. And Draco was the only one left to hold a wand because he was a minor during most of the problems and was faced with either torture or death should he not do as he was told.

Draco came in quietly. He gave a full, unbiased account of the events he had witnessed, and was also on probation, but not to such an extreme. He never killed anyone, nor did he torture or imprison anyone, which was what set him apart from his parents.

Narcissa might not have killed someone, but she participated in the illegal imprisonment of people in her own home, supported her husband's actions, and allowed her sister to torture and kill people while under her roof. Quite frankly, the things they did before Draco had even reached the legal age, was astonishing, and Draco revealed all of it.

Therefore, he got off a lot easier.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

He never said 'need'. No one ever came to him because they _needed_ something. They always _wanted_ something instead.

Though Draco wasn't in need of anything obvious, it would still be possible that he might need help but was skeptical of asking for it.

"Potter," Malfoy began, hesitating and looking unsure. "There is something you should be… made aware of. Something that happened that I was sworn by Unbreakable Vow, not to say unless it was to you personally. My parents know… however they have washed their hands of the situation and had intended to take the information to the grave."

Malfoy fidgeted, so much unlike what a proper Pureblood would do. He seemed uncomfortable and with the way the conversation was going, Harry could understand why.

"Is it serious?"

Malfoy's head tilted from side to side a few times, as if unsure. "Possibly, depending on who is asking. It's about the Dark Lord."

Honestly, Harry expected it when Draco could barely speak of it and being sworn to secrecy.

"He forced me into an Unbreakable Vow that if I wanted to tell anyone, it would have to be you. And I think he made a… good choice so to speak."

Harry could feel the dread building. What if it was something like another Horcrux? What if it was another method to be immortal? This could lead to potential disaster.

"What is it, Malfoy? Just lay it on me now."

The blond's grey/blue eyes flitted about the room for a second, before they steeled with a sudden resolve. Draco looked Harry dead in the eye and said in a nearly emotionless tone, "The Dark Lord had a child with my aunt."

And for a few seconds, Harry simply stared at Draco, not able to comprehend what he had heard.

"Excuse me?"

The Malfoy Heir groaned. "Don't make me repeat myself, Potter! The Dark Lord did things with Bellatrix and they created a child together!"

Harry wasn't sure of what to be more shocked by. Bellatrix, a woman who was supposedly the epitome of Pureblood supremacy and proper upbringing, was unfaithful to her husband. Voldemort actually had some kind of sexual knowledge. He actually had sex at least once in his life. He actually managed to get it up. He actually managed to father a child.

So many things to consider and Merlin where was said child?

Before he could ask, Malfoy had already beaten him to it.

"She was taken in by Euphemia Rowle when my parents refused the child, but Rowle isn't the one who is supposed to take her. The Dark Lord… when he had control of the Ministry, he Imperiused my aunt and forced her to agree to sign someone of his choosing as the child's godparent and guardian. Bellatrix wouldn't have agreed otherwise, if she was aware of whom he had chosen. They went and filed the paperwork when the child was born and to this day, no one has noticed yet."

That feeling of dread had returned in full because Harry could just see what would happen if people knew that Voldemort had a child.

"Euphemia is receiving gold and is hoping to raise another… Voldemort," the blond whispered, looking terrified. "And she's relying on the fact that the godparent won't know who they are. As she is not legally the child's guardian, she has no say in who the child goes to and as both parents signed in blood, she cannot change who the godparent is."

"Who is the godparent, Malfoy?"

Malfoy hesitated for the briefest of moments before saying, "You."

* * *

Harry stared at the long parchment that doomed him as the godfather of Voldemort's own child. Voldemort, the man who murdered his parents and tortured innocent people. The man who had had great potential and wasted it all. Voldemort, the sad husk of a man that would spend eternity in Limbo. Hopefully.

And then Bellatrix Lestrange. In most ways, he considered her worse, mainly because he had a connection with Sirius and she was the reason it was destroyed. He cared for his parents, but life had shown that neither were as great as people claimed - much like with Sirius - and he could be hurt over never meeting them and losing them, but not much else really affected him in regards to them, because he didn't know them.

At least he knew Sirius. At least he had some affection from someone, which was why he took Sirius' death much harder. So in his eyes, Bellatrix was worse for trying to kill her own family, than a complete stranger attacking his enemies.

Twisted morals, true, but that was how Harry was. He likened Bellatrix to Vernon and Petunia at times. It wasn't pleasant.

The parchment was new and well prepared. Almost as if Voldemort expected this to happen.

 **Name: Delphini Merope Riddle**

 **Father: Tom Marvolo Riddle**

 **Mother: Bellatrix Lestrange née Black**

 **Blood Status: Halfblood**

 **Heiress Apparent: Slytherin, Black**

 **Date of Birth: 14 February 1998**

 **Blood Type: O Negative**

 **Hair: White/Silver**

 **Eyes: Red**

 **Skin: Very Fair**

 **Godfather: Harry James Potter**

 **Guardian: Harry James Potter**

So yes, his name was on a parchment which labeled him as the godfather/guardian to the child that had been spawned by Voldemort and Bellatrix.

He didn't really know how to handle it, but he knew that he couldn't allow a Rowle to have control over Voldemort's child. While he believed that Nurture was what made people what they were, he knew that Rowel would not ' _nurture_ ' correctly. So it was either orphan the child and leave her with Rowle, or take her in.

Of course he could also place her in an orphanage or foster home if he wanted, but he saw what orphanages did to people and decided that that was not the best way to go. Not at all.

Harry resolved to find the child and get her away from Rowle first and foremost.

* * *

When Harry Potter appeared on the doorstep to the manor the woman supposedly resided in, he was shocked at the lack of confrontation he was met with. He literally Apparated right to the front door without issue. Either Rowle was full of herself or foolish.

He knocked several times and found himself met with a House Elf who asked him who he was and what he needed.

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter. Your Mistress has kidnapped by goddaughter and if you do not take me to her, I will return with Aurors in full force and raid the entire building."

The Elf twitched and began to twist her left ear as she looked back into the house with worry. "Vipe understands, Mr. Potter. Vipe bes taking you to see the Mistress."

Harry nodded curtly and gave a low mumble of appreciation. The Elf's eyes bulged in shock, but she caught herself and turned to lead him into the manor.

Harry kept his guard up at all times.

When he entered the room, he was very displeased to find that the child was left wailing in a large cage that held a single cot, while Rowle lounged on a settee. Rowle was laying across a young man and seemed unperturbed by the crying of the child she had locked in a large, bird cage.

No matter whose child, no child deserved that.

Within a second of being in the room, Harry was already moving, stunning both people and unlocking the large cage. The Elf stood by, twisting her ears as the Harry took her Mistress down easily. She was obviously torn on the situation.

Harry stepped toward the cage with caution and reached into the cot to withdraw the child that was less than half a year old.

She was a little bigger than Teddy, his godson. Huh, he had two godchildren. And both were his cousins.

She was adorable. It was odd how anything created by Voldemort and Bellatrix could be so cute. But then again Tom Riddle looked like a god among men, he was so handsome, and Bellatrix was probably a looker when she was healthy. The charm was obviously from Tom though, and he could see that she had his nose, judging by what he remembered of Dumbledore visiting him in the orphanage.

Her eyes were red like Voldemort's had been. Her hair was either white or silver, he couldn't tell in the lighting. Her skin was very pale and he could see her veins that stood out beneath. She most likely had Albinism, which meant that bright sun, like what was outside, would probably harm her in some way.

Harry cradled the child closer to his chest, holding her like Andromeda had taught him.

The incessant wailing ceased as the eyes she got from her father, peered up at him with interest. A small, pudgy hand reached up and patted his cheek, and slowly, ever so slowly, a wide, toothless grin spread on her face.

Harry was enchanted as the little girl giggled at him. It was like when he'd held Teddy for the first time, and Teddy's hair suddenly bled to black and his eyes turned green like Harry's. That look of awe and amazement was so cute!

Less than a minute in her presence and he was already captivated and Harry knew that he could not let anyone else have her. The chance of her growing up in a loving household once anyone knew of her true name, would be slim. Wizarding people were of the stupid sort and tended to push their ideas of one person, onto their children.

Harry knew from experience. Everyone expected him to be like his father and tried so hard to push him into the mold they had created and Harry didn't do as they wanted. Some liked it and others didn't.

Harry couldn't leave her to the mercy of Magical Britain, especially since she was legally his ward. Which he really needed to find out just how Voldemort had managed to sign him up for anything and actually made it legal. Like, if he and Bellatrix used blood to officiate the entire procedure, then wouldn't it take Harry's blood to finish it?

He was confused, but he intended to learn more later.

Delphini reached both hands out to his face, capturing his attention once again. Her one hand was balled up, clutching onto something crimson and silver.

Shifting his hold, he reached for her hand and slowly managed to pry the object from her fingers. It reminded him of the Locket. There was a large, crimson eye with a slitted pupil, in the glass dome of the object and it stared at him intently.

An eye perfectly reminiscent of Voldemort's own eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: The first is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other Tomarry/Harrymort fics!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

 **-This is getting good.**

* * *

The crimson eye wasn't like an eyeball, like with Moody's magical attachment. It was as if the entire area beneath the glass dome was just a red patch with a large, black slit down the center. It gave him shivers as he was reminded of the Locket and the hisses it purred to him. And the eyes that had existed within.

The unmounted pendant was heavy in his hand.

Harry turned to the Elf and held out the object - it was like a talisman but lacked any markings - and asked, "Where did she get this?"

The Elf's eyes trailed to her Mistress, before facing Harry. "The babe bes having it with her when she came. She hasn't let it go since, Mr. Harry Potter, sir."

The child was holding on to the object for how long?

"How long has she been here, Vipe?"

A strange, purple hue coloured the creature's cheeks and Harry realised that she was blushing. Right, Elves were shocked when people remembered their names.

"Mistress brought the babe here on the twelfth day of April, Mr. Harry Potter, sir."

In April. What was he doing in April? Shell Cottage and Malfoy Manor, in opposite order of course. They had been apprehended by Greyback some time in the late evening of the ninth and had escaped the next morning. Meaning there was a baby at Malfoy Manor during the time they had been there.

And with Greyback around, no wonder she had been moved!

So the child had been holding the object ever since coming, meaning it was given to her before she left and if she had held on to it, then she might have been charmed into keeping it with herself always. Most likely by Voldemort, and as he was involved and the object looked like something of his, Harry didn't feel that he was wrong.

So it was the third of August presently, meaning that she had been holding onto the pendant for at least three months! Damn.

Harry tried to toss it away, only to find it back in Delphini's hand when he returned his attention to her. Well then, he couldn't get rid of it. That would make more sense now that he knew why she still had it, because babies were all over the place and barely kept their attention on the same thing for too long. He'd learned that from Teddy.

Harry glared at the cage the poor child had been kept in and with a wave of the wand, set it aflame. He felt viciously proud of the sight. Punishment for what they had done to a bloody child! As if she was sort sort of animal to be sequestered away.

Harry turned his displeased glare onto the two bodies on the settee. Binding both, he revived them none too kindly with an ice cold Aguamenti and an Enervate.

Both sputtered and choked as they fought for breath. The woman, whom he was still assuming was Rowle, turned her beady gaze to his figure, and glared for all she was worth. But Harry had been on the receiving end of one of Severus Snape's and Minerva McGonagall's glares and Rowle had nothing on either of them.

"So you kidnap a child from Harry Potter and then lock her in a cage and do nothing for her. I could have so much fun if I got Rita Skeeter on this. You know she carries her own stock of Veritaserum and has used it on many people in order to get her stories?"

Rowle's eyes dilated and she glanced to the man, who had yet to say anything.

Harry couldn't help but add, "And imagine just what will happen to you and your family once it gets out. You, the remaining link of this entire Line and the only chance there is at redemption, would be sued for all you are worth and sent to Azkaban for life. And the Rowle family would die when none of the members can procreate to continue the line."

There was some time during the hunt for Horcruxes, that Harry had become a little vindictive. Sometimes he wondered if wearing the Locket for so long had brought out his inner darkness. Harry wasn't so foolish as to assume that he was innocent as a fairy. He knew he had darkness inside of himself, he just tried not to act on it. The Locket had made it much easier to locate and act on and he wondered if it strengthened those desires he pushed away so often.

"So we can either handle this quietly and you will tell whomever is paying you that you are no longer in charge of the child's welfare, or we take this to court and as the people of Magical Britain certainly like me more than you, we know who will win."

Harry would win, yes, but there would be an uphill climb, he knew. He wanted to get this done and over with as quickly as possible. Preferably get her renamed soon.

He was the Black and Potter Lord. It wasn't much considering what was left of the families, but it was still a good amount of sway. And all he had to do was go to the Ministry and literally change her name and then seal the evidence of her true name. And maybe her parentage. Yes, that would work.

"Kreacher!"

A loud pop sounded and Harry found himself faced with the old House Elf who was still alive and kicking, managing to live after the Battle of Hogwarts and his defeat nineteen Death Eaters all on his own. Kreacher had chosen to remain in Harry's service and had grown rather fond of him, and tolerant of his friends, even Hermione.

The old Elf looked up at him, his eyes half lidded. "What can Kreacher bes doing for, Master Harry?"

"Kreacher, I need you to help prepare the nursery for a permanent inhabitant. I have another godchild and this time, I have full custody. She is Bellatrix's daughter."

Kreacher's eyes went wide and he looked upon the bundle with obvious awe. No matter how much the Elf had changed, he would still hold a level of reverence for the family he formerly served. He'd once lamented the fact that Bellatrix had no children to continue the line with.

"Kreacher will do as Master Harry commands."

The Elf took the child into his arms and disappeared, looking a lot more lively and eager than when he had arrived.

Harry sent the woman and the man and devilish smirk. "Now, shall we proceed?"

* * *

Delphini was left Bellatrix's Vault. When Harry had gone to Gringotts - on much better terms than last time - he had inquired about Delphini. A random Goblin pointed him toward a Goblin named Urc, who was the one put in charge of Bellatrix's vault before the Battle of Hogwarts.

The Goblin was stone faced and succinct as he recounted just what was awaiting Delphini in the vault and that a letter had been left for him specifically, in case he'd managed to be the one who lived.

And the writing was scattered so terribly. It cut off in certain places. Was neat in some and barely legible in others. Like it had taken a long time to write because the man couldn't think perhaps. Or maybe he couldn't concentrate?

 **Harry,**

 **By now you have learned that Bellatrix and I have procreated in order to bring Delphini into existence. You are also aware that you are her godfather.**

 **You may ask yourself why Lord Voldemort - the very man who wants to kill you - and the woman who participated in the death of your godfather, would think of entrusting you with the Heir of Slytherin. The truth is, you are the only one capable of being what she needs.**

 **If by some absolutely impossible happenstance, you manage to be the victor in or duel, then I know that you will have all of the skills required in keeping her safe. You are also the only other Parselmouth alive. As such, she will need a firm hand to guide her.**

 **When I was a child, I often fell into Parseltongue and never knew because no one understood what it meant. I was called a Devil Childe and accused of speaking in Tongues. I didn't understand, but I know that you with your Gryffindor heart and emotions, you would not let her suffer like I did. And you would be the noble being you are and help her as needed.**

 **You would look past her parentage. You would not abandon her simply because you may have grief with Bellatrix and I.**

 _ **I cannot trust the fools who bow to me to do the job correctly. The child would be taken immediately from them because they would be caught bragging about being the caretakers of the Dark Lord's Heir. There was only one other person I could think of to take Delphini, but I have my suspicions about his loyalty at present and I do not like not knowing.**_

 _ **You are easy to understand. I have seen into your mind and have even been inside your body. I know the way you think and act and I know that you can be trusted whereas he, is still suspicious.**_

 ** _I do wonder if I am right._**

As for Delphini, beware that she has dreams, or _visions_ as they are. She seems to be plagued with horrors and from what I have seen, they seem to be of possible future events. I would assume she is a Seer, though I despise assumptions. Still, she cries often because of it, though can apparently be calmed down by rain or at least the sound of it.

Children are strange. I could never understand them, even when I was one.

As for the pendant Delphini is carrying-

 **Be warned that she is sensitive to sunlight and prolonged exposure-** _she will cry blood. I do not understand it and the Healer could not explain. She is healthy, but when exposed to sun, she was bleed from the tear ducts._

 **I know that you know. I don't like that you know. How did you find it out?**

 ** _It was Dumbledore, wasn't it? That meddling old fool-_ somehow always manages to ruin something somehow. Even dead and he manages to cause me strife!**

 **I am displeased with you, dear Harry. So very displeased at what you have done. Yet I am impressed.**

 **You broke into Gringotts, got past a dragon and the guards, slipped into a high security vault, stole something of great import, and managed to get out fairly safe, whilst riding on the back of a dragon. I can no longer assure myself that it is simply luck that keeps you kicking like a roach.**

 **I do not like not knowing and it-**

 **I am going to give my all in killing you. There will be no leniency between us-,** perhaps for others, mercy is not beyond me.

 **Harry-**

It ended there. There was nothing else. Harry felt like he had been on a long trip. Voldemort had started out all cool and concise, listing things carefully. And then his writing changed and got worse and worse and his sentences would cut off here and there. And then it was choppy and broken.

What had happened to drive the man into that? Harry knew that he hadn't been terribly sane in the end, but it wasn't that bad, was it? It took him multiple tries to finish one letter because he literally couldn't focus or control himself?

Just what had the Horcruxes done to him?

And what annoyed him the most was that Voldemort had been close to mentioning the pendant thing and then stopped! Harry wanted to know! What did the demon pendant mean and why couldn't he get rid of it?

Still, Harry managed to get Delphy's affairs in order so that he could raise her better. Her documents and notes now listed her as Delphini Merope Potter, whom she would remain until she either married and took the other's name, or died.

And now that this was out of the way, Harry could finally concentrate on others things.

Like how the bloody hell he was going to tell his best friends about this new predicament he'd gotten himself into.

When in doubt, blame Voldemort. It usually worked.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other Tomarry/Harrymort fics!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

 **-We get some Teddy and Andromeda!**

 **-Some more info for y'all.**

 **-And the fluff!**

* * *

Harry stared between the two children. They were sat in their respective seats and were eyeing each other. He hadn't realised just how nervous he had been for their meeting, until he had actually set both down within visual distance of one another.

And all they did was stare.

It was unnerving!

Harry was losing his patience as the clock ticked by and finally, he called out to Teddy, in hopes of gaining some kind of reaction.

"Teddy!"

The child jumped a bit and looked over. In his shock, his hair flashed from blond to blue in the course of a second, and a loud giggle filled the room.

Delphini was laughing at Teddy, who merely blinked in response.

Hoping that it was a good thing, Harry pushed their chairs closer together, so they could lean over and touch if need be. Well, more like Delphy would lean over because she could remain upright on her own. Teddy was still a tad too young to be capable of sitting straight yet, so his chair was reclined back for him.

Both were covered in various protection charms of course.

Delphy _did_ reach out, and Teddy eyed her oncoming hand with interest. Slowly, her palm made contact with his brow, and she began to pet him like he was a cat, smoothing his hair down.

Another giggle and a little gurgle that splattered drool all over her clothing, followed. Teddy merely blinked, his hair suddenly turning white as snow and his entire body taking on an appearance very similar to Delphy's own.

Teddy always turned into the people he liked, which meant that they were okay.

With a sigh of relief, Harry turned for the kitchen, intent of speaking with Andromeda. The House Elf, Mospy, would watch the children while both were preoccupied with one another.

Andy had already put up a small ward to keep their conversation quiet. She was looking at him expectantly and he felt the sudden desire to confess every wrong he had ever committed. It must have been a mom thing, because she looked terrifying.

"She is my goddaughter."

"I did not know that any of your friends were with child during the war."

Merlin, she was going to drag it out if he didn't hurry up!

"She is the daughter of two people I know, and you know. And she came about somehow and they made me her godfather unexpectedly. And I wasn't planning on getting too involved and then I learned of where she had been taken and I… I just couldn't, Andy!"

"Who were her parents?"

Harry winced. "No one good or even relatively okay."

Andromeda's gaze flickered to the open doorway, before settling on him again.

"A Death Eater or sympathiser?"

"Pretty much," he agreed with a nod. He didn't want to give her all the information, but he still needed the help of someone who knew how to do these kinds of things.

She was silent for a moment, considering his words. "I believe I know who the mother is, and I admit that I am skeptical of allowing the child into my house now."

His stomach sank.

"However," the woman began with a sigh, "I cannot understand why you were chosen. But I know that you could be good for her."

"It wasn't by the mother's choice, it was the father, and that was only if I won. I am apparently the only person they could think of that wouldn't ruin her or lose her."

The older witch hummed. "That immediately limits the possible fathers and none of the possibilities still viable are pleasant to consider."

"Definitely not," Harry agreed.

Andy sighed again. "She is family though, and we all are a little strange. Not evil, but we have our quirks. I guess as long as you rear her correctly, we can handle this quietly and carefully, understand?"

Yes! Yes he did!

"Thanks!"

* * *

Delphy took to Teddy like an older sibling. Despite the two who had created her, the child had turned out to be rather compassionate once she was healthy and not screaming herself hoarse in a cage.

Delphy was different from her parents, even if she got some of their physical attributes. Tom's nose, her white hair was curly and all over the place like Bellatrix's was, Voldemort's eyes and tongue, and Bellatrix's jaw and chin shape.

It was a strange mixture and it made him consider.

Voldemort had had a serpent like tongue. Somehow, his appearance had affected his daughter and she was born with the same, long, forked tongue and her eyes were more slitted like his own had been.

Harry liked her, despite the strange unease that came from looking at her. Adorable, but kind of terrifying. He wondered if Tom had been like that as a child.

And he wasn't completely attached yet. Like with Teddy, he would cry if something happened to his godson, but with Delphy, he just wasn't connected to her as of yet. It took Teddy turning his hair pink like Tonks' used to do, which had immediately slotted Harry's loyalty and adoration.

Harry had no fond memories of Delphy's parents and could only rely on daily happenings to create memories between them. New experiences every day.

He felt bad, but one couldn't be expected to suddenly care for someone they didn't know. It took time and development. Harry had time and he wasn't averse to having a good relationship with the child.

Being an adult was so difficult at times. Especially since he wasn't sure of how to react to things and how to do other things. Was what he was doing enough? Should he try to do more? Was Kreacher being too overworked in helping him look after a baby?

Honestly, children were a lot of work.

Harry might be legally considered an adult, but he hadn't graduated from school. And hadn't gotten to do what other teenagers got to do in life. And he was severely stunted in certain areas because he didn't get a 'normal' teenage experience.

Could an incomplete teenager raise a baby on his own? No. Could he do it with help? Yes. Did he want the help though? Sort of. He didn't like having to ask for help but at the same time, he knew that he did not have all the skills necessary in rearing a child on his own. It was a vicious cycle of pride versus necessity.

Delphy reminded him of the war every time he looked at her. Though to be fair, so did Teddy. He needed to learn a way to not associate two babies with death and destruction of all he held dear. It was hard though.

He briefly considered the thought that he was depressed, but depression was pretty common and people every day got by while having it, so if he had it, he shouldn't whinge, right? He could totally get by if he had it.

He had yet to introduce Delphy to anyone but Andromeda. That didn't mean others hadn't found out about her. Luna first. And she had already known somehow. Harry gave up trying to understand how Luna's mind worked, ages ago. The blonde had insisted that this experience would be 'good for him'.

And then of course Malfoy and his parents knew, which meant that Astoria Greengrass knew. Which most likely meant that he elder sister knew. And Harry was keeping Rowle and her lover in line with threats of dismantling them.

Finally, Ginny.

Harry had thought that he would be in a relationship with Ginny. He thought that they would get together after the war. The truth was, they were never truly 'together'. Ginny was cool. Like Hermione and Luna, she was tolerable compared to other girls. But she wasn't… right.

They hadn't actually been a couple. They hadn't done couple things. A kiss - not a snog because those were longer and deeper - here and there and a longing look. It wasn't enough. Especially since there was so much to separate them.

Their age landed them in separate school years. That meant different groups of friends and classes far apart. Next to no contact except in the Common Room for brief moments, or if he managed to visit her family in the summer. Nothing much happened until their fifth year and at the time, he was trying to survive Umbridge and understand his feelings about Cho.

In sixth, Harry had seemed to walk around in a perpetual daze. He was jealous but didn't understand why. He was overreacting, but didn't understand why. He felt apathetic at times, and he didn't know why! The entire year was just one big blow after another and it seemed as if every time he turned around, something new was being dumped on his shoulders and he just repressed a good portion of it.

Ginny was great. She just wasn't right for him. It just felt strange when he considered everything, now that he knew better.

He wasn't overly fond of the idea of someone dating a bunch of people solely to make him jealous. To have Hermione point that out to him hadn't flattered him. It had in fact made him annoyed and insulted for the various people Ginny had simply dated with the hopes of catching Harry's attention.

He was sure the boys in questions didn't mind much because Ginny was bloody awesome, but it still rubbed him raw. That had been one of the first factors. Add in the lack of connection between them beyond Quidditch and her family, and there was nothing.

Honestly, Hermione and Harry would have probably had a higher chance at being together. But Hermione was like his sister, which ironically enough, was how he had begun to view Ginny. The thought of touching either of them in 'that' way put him off immediately. Like it was wrong. And weird.

So no, Ginny and he were not an item and wouldn't become one. Especially since she and Dean Thomas had somehow found each other once again and had rekindled their relationship, which was looking very serious this time.

Dean had been the longest boyfriend she had had before the war. They were bound to have formed a closer relationship than her other dates. And he was a good bloke.

Harry was happy for them, and he was grateful when Ginny wasn't offended by his lack of interest. He was doubly grateful because Ginny had literally walked in on him burping Delphy and instead of kicking up a storm of questions, she simply adjusted his hold on the child and offered some advice on how to properly attend to her.

And when he explained in minute detail, she didn't demand full answers.

Ginny was like a helpful big sister. 'Big' because she towered over him and it wasn't fair.

Ginny told him that telling Ron and Hermione should happen all at once and the faster he did it, the better. Simply because he wouldn't have to deal with their reactions separately.

Harry wasn't technically _required_ to tell anyone _anything_ about his life, but he did want to alleviate some worry. He didn't want his friends to sit around, worrying about his well being.

Harry was also the kind who was terrible at keeping secrets. Usually.

The less he had to lie, the better.

An eight month old Delphy patted his cheek to get his attention. She wasn't one for mumbling or trying to talk.

The child was holding out a leaf. She liked collecting leaves of all colours and Harry pressed them into a book for her. He didn't understand what was so fascinating, but him setting her in a pile of leaves was like the best thing in the world for her.

He might have to bring Teddy next time. Maybe he would like the colours too.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **-I UPDATED SEVERAL OTHER HARRYMORT/TOMARRY FICS ALONG WITH THIS! CHECK THEM OUT!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other Tomarry/Harrymort fics!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

"There is a kid in your arms."

"I know."

"It is not Teddy."

"I know that as well."

Ron obviously didn't know what to say and Hermione seemed to be calculating everything for the moment. Her eyes were trained very closely on Delphy, who was sucking on a lolly that Harry had been generous enough to gift her with.

"This is my goddaughter, Delphini. I adopted her a while back so she is now Delphini Potter."

Hermione's one eyebrow cocked and her head tilted just slightly to the side in consideration. "I'd say she's Malfoy's child, but he is still alive and wouldn't ever leave his daughter with you if he could help it."

Harry could feel the lone bead of sweat trailing down the back of his neck. Hermione's deductive skills were always something to worry about. She was supposed to have been a Ravenclaw for a reason after all.

The fact that he had managed to keep Delphini a secret for nearly three months was impressive enough, but it was also a bit suspicious, especially since Harry wasn't often the secretive type, which would draw more attention. Basically, anything he did would gain him unwanted attention so why not do as he pleased?

"Delphy," Harry murmured, capturing the girl's attention. "This is Ron and Hermione," said the brunet, pointing to his friends respectively.

Delphy gave a hum and nodded her head in understanding, but she did not move to speak. Delphy never spoke. English never happened and rarely did she speak in Parseltongue unless she wanted to.

He had been concerned, especially since Teddy was the type to babble incessantly all the time. But then he had learned that it was her thing. If she wanted something, she pointed. Or in the rare case her desire was strong enough, she'd summon it with accidental magic.

And if something was serious or dire, she would scream once to get his attention.

"How old is she?" asked Hermione as she set her handbag on the floor and took a seat at the table.

"Nine months as of yesterday."

Harry shifted the child to one arm as he moved to fetch the cups for some tea. The kettle was thankfully already full - Kreacher was a great help - and all he had to do was wait for the water to boil.

"Are her parents… around?"

Never let it be said that Hermione couldn't be subtle. Not only was she asking if they were dead, she was asking in such a way that she didn't outwardly mention it in front of the child. Children were smarter than people assumed. Harry remembered very well how no one ever took him seriously and he had hated it.

Harry's response was a solid shake of the head.

"Does she have Albinism?"

"Yes. I'm very careful about taking her outside and usually it's at twilight. She has a bit of an allergic reaction to the sun and it causes her to shed tears of blood. I don't know why. The Healer didn't know why. She's perfectly healthy despite that."

"People can cry blood?" Ron asked, sounding amazed.

And just like that, the heavy atmosphere cleared. Because out of everything that had just been said, Ron only picked up on that little tidbit.

Harry turned away to fix the tea as Hermione proceeded to enumerate the various reasons as to why a human would be leaking blood from their tear ducts.

He loved his friends.

* * *

The pendant was glowing!

Harry had taken to keeping the pendant on himself because he didn't know what would happen if Delphy kept holding it.

The red was much more vibrant now and it looked as if the black slit in the center was moving back and forth. As if it was following something that Harry's couldn't see.

The thing was only as long as a Galleon, but it was heavy, and was at least an inch in height. Its multi-faceted edges sparkled in the light of the chandelier. He was skeptical of it, but when nothing further happened beyond the glowing, he stowed it in his pocket once more.

The pendant meant something. And he had a feeling, though he hoped he was wrong.

* * *

§ _ **Soup.**_ §

Harry sighed, because of course Delphy wanted the opposite of what was being served for dinner.

§ _ **You can have soup tomorrow,**_ § he promised her. § ** _For now, eat your vegetables and I'll take you to see Teddy on Saturday._** §

Delphy pouted, but did grab her steamed carrots and proceeded to wave her fork around to cool the vegetable down, before popping it into her mouth.

§ _ **With Aunt Andy?**_ §

§ _ **Yes,**_ § the wizard hissed back.

She nodded slowly and shoved a few more carrots into her mouth.

§ _ **Choco Frogs?**_ § she asked, pausing in her eating to eye him intently.

With a sigh, the teen nodded. § _ **Yes, I will bring a box of Chocolate Frogs for you both to play with.**_ §

The kids both got a kick out of chasing the hopping frogs around. Since the creators had finally charmed them to hop more than once, they had become a much more interesting confection. Also, it was great for keeping children occupied.

Anything that could get them to focus for a certain time was a blessing.

Delphy nodded again. She was cultivating her ability to manipulate. It must have been an inborn ability in children, because he had witnessed both of his godchildren doing the same thing on different occasions.

Both had done something bad and their first instinct was to blame the other, despite them not being around.

Throw in a cute smile or a completely innocent look, maybe change their appearance to look just like you in hopes of getting on your good side. Yep. Kids were tricky little buggers!

§ _ **Thank you.**_ §

Harry smiled. Tricky and devilish she may be, but she was a darling either way.

* * *

It wasn't often that Harry had to deal with Muggles. Unfortunately, today was that day.

All he had been doing, was taking Delphy on his visit to Godric's Hollow, where he wanted to visit his parent's graves again. They had been quiet, because the night was cold and most people were indoors celebrating Christmas.

Delphy was bundled to the teeth and had warming charm after warming charm placed on her clothing to keep her safe form the weather. Harry had on a simple coat and a scarf. Nothing fancy, not that his appearance always mattered to him.

On his way to leave, he found himself surrounded by a group of drunk Muggle men who were all threatening him to give them his money and to 'hand the kid over'.

Harry knew that using magic would most likely get him in trouble. At least, using magic from a wand.

Harry had dealt with these sort before and was prepared to simply knock all of them out with a wave of the hand, when Delphy hissed suddenly.

The men backed away a little, eyeing her with worry. The little girl murmured something and held her hand out, which was clutching the pendant that Harry usually kept in his pocket. He didn't even know how she had gotten her hands on it, but he was more concerned over the fact that the glowing intensified and he had to close his eyes lest he be blinded.

When the light died away, he looked around, only to find the three men gone, and only the indents in the snow proved that they had just been standing in front of Harry.

§ ** _Delphy, where are they?_** §

The child held up the pendant and Harry's jaw dropped. The crimson inside had darkened into a more mauve colour.

Somehow, the three men had been absorbed into the pendant. Harry wasn't sure about how he should feel about that, but he was grateful that he and Delphy were safe and that Delphy wasn't hurt or even relatively affected by what had happened.

He _knew_ that pendant was strange! He was going to have to do some studying.

Also, he was going to keep it out of her reach from now on. Just in case.

* * *

Harry had to stop and consider life every now and then. Strange things that just seemed to demand his attention would pop up and he would stare into space for hours.

Like a moment ago, when he realised that he had just stared at Delphy for almost an hour, just contemplating the workings of the universe.

Voldemort was born under the effects of forced love. Whether it was a potion or a spell was unknown, but Harry did know that it was non-consensual and therefore, was not good or healthy in any way.

It was ironic in a way, that the man's daughter just so happened to be born on Valentine's Day. The day of love. And Harry was certain that whatever occurred between Voldemort and Bellatrix, was not love. The man had pushed her and shoved her multiple times right in front of Harry. He certainly hadn't loved the woman.

And she was just obsessed. So Delphy wasn't born out of love or event true kindness and like.

It was a sad prospect.

And what did Harry tell her when she grew up and began asking questions? Did he tell her about how terrible her parents were? Should he just pretend to be her father and claim that he mother passed on perhaps? How would she even handle the information?

He feared a similar situation with Teddy. He didn't know Tonks all too well and he hadn't known Remus long enough to really know much about the man. Harry had come to realise that the people he thought he knew, were perfect strangers to him, and it was difficult to comprehend how he might explain people he barely knew, to his godson.

And how to incorporate what he knew so that Teddy didn't grow up thinking too terribly of Remus for some of the foolish things he'd done, and that Teddy didn't worship his parents and suddenly have his whole view of them ruined with one situation. It hadn't been pleasant for Harry to learn that his parents weren't as great as people had gloated. He loved them, but the shock was not fair and had caused too much strife in his already hectic fifth year!

He wanted to save Teddy from that kind of thing.

So how would he go about it without being hated or despised? Were all parents faced with this sort of drama?

* * *

§ _ **Harry!**_ §

The teen turned and found a large piece of construction paper shoved in his face.

He'd been entertaining Delphy's artistic side by getting her art supplies and letting her doodle whatever she wanted. She kept drawing him.

As in, drawing how she saw Harry Potter.

It was a black stick figure, like he expected. It was very well proportioned, considering she was only about a year old. The head to a large oval and had two, large green dots in the middle that were supposed to be his eyes. And on top of the head were a bunch of black squiggles to represent his wild hair.

In the left hand was a bumpy stick that was probably supposed to be his wand.

It was cute. And the best part, was the little squiggle she put at the bottom as her artistic signature. She had learned to do it when she noticed how a lot of pieces of artwork had writing somewhere at the bottom and he'd told her it was the artist's name.

So obviously she would put her own name on her work.

§ _ **Harry and Delphy,**_ § the child said louder, holding out another paper.

This one had two stick figures. One was obviously Harry, and the other which was hiding behind Harry, had white hair and red eyes and was peeking out from behind Harry's left leg.

Harry's heart melted and he tapped the picture with his wand. The stick figures moved until Stick-Delphy was being picked up by Stick-Harry and both smiled, the red lines of their mouths curling upward.

Harry held the paper out and said, § _ **I like this more.**_ §

Delphy giggled and held her arms up in demand to be held. Harry obliged.

§ _ **My Harry.**_ §

§ _ **My Delphy.**_ §

He couldn't help it. No matter who had created Delphy, she was Harry's child.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other Harrymort/Tomarry fics!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

 **-A new POV.**

* * *

There was a great shudder that rippled through the incomplete form that was huddled under the seat. The form shivered as a cool trickle of feeling ran down its spine.

Lord Voldemort, or what would be more aptly named, Tom Riddle, despised everything and yet, wasn't as offended as he assumed he would be.

He was together, or mostly together. There was one Horcrux left. One that was so small, it literally could barely be considered a Horcrux. He'd made that one as a last resort just in case and his attention had been proven intelligent.

Harry Potter had somehow learned of his fail-safes and had spent an entire year hunting all of them down. The Dark Lord had much time to himself in this strange place, to get reacquainted with the other pieces of his formerly broken soul.

 **The Diary:**

He was given an in depth view of everything his diary Horcrux had been through during those fifty years, and the only things in interest happened in the very last year of its existence.

Manipulating the Weasley girl due to Lucius' foolishness. Managing to open the Chamber of Secrets while using her. Failing to actually kill anyone. Somewhat tricking Harry Potter into believing that Hagrid had opened the Chamber.

And for a moment, Voldemort had to consider the idiocy of his Horcrux. As if the story of Hagrid of all people being capable of opening Salazar Slytherin's chamber, would stick. And Potter obviously hadn't believed him all too much if decided to go and investigate instead of taking his words at face value.

What _did_ eventually impress him, was the fact that Potter had defeated a Basilisk with the Sword of Gryffindor, a Phoenix, and the Sorting Hat, and then got the brilliant idea to stab the diary to get rid of Tom Riddle.

The boy had the instinct to survive. That was admirable.

What unnerved him through the whole process, was how obsessed his diary seemed to have been with the boy.

 **The Ring:**

He wasn't too pleased to see the last memories of this Horcrux. Especially since Dumbledore was the one to have had it.

And several times there were memories of Dumbledore mumbling about 'seeing her again' and touching the stone.

After too many memories of Dumbledore mumbling confusing things to himself, he finally said something that shocked Voldemort and annoyed him.

'I must give the Resurrection Stone to Harry. He will understand when the time comes.'

And Dumbledore removed the stone from the ring right before he destroyed it with the Sword of Gryffindor.

He'd had the Resurrection Stone within his possession and he hadn't even known it.

The only other thing worth noticing was that Dumbledore's body had succumbed to the Dark spell that Voldemort had placed in order to protect the Horcrux. And how did the man not die? He went to Severus, who had been powerful and skilled enough, to lock most of the effects of the spell into the hand only, and slow down the progression of the disease accompanying it, enough to give Dumbledore at least a year of time left.

So Dumbledore was already on his deathbed when he was killed.

 **The Locket:**

So much drama had accompanied this Horcrux. Voldemort had thought the strange obsession his diary had had with Harry Potter had been strong, but then he had to relive the memories of the locket.

First was Regulus and his betrayal. The boy had justified his actions by being displeased that someone he looked up to would be so foolish as to taint his magic by splitting his soul.

His locket was given to the very Elf whom he had used to seal it away, and then taken to the Black Ancestral Home where the Elf tried to destroy it and couldn't.

Years passed and it was almost thrown into the rubbish bin because of Molly Weasley and was only saved by the obsessive Elf.

And not too long after, was stolen by Mundungus Fletcher and given to none other than Dolores Umbridge. Voldemort wanted to kill her for daring to think above her station and trying to claim that a proud Slytherin possession would ever be worthy of the Selwyns, of which she was not related.

He got to witness Harry Potter's theft of the locket and then the coming months of him and his mudblood and blood traitor friends wearing it off and on, unable to destroy it because they didn't have the sword.

And the locket had managed to bring out the worst in each, connecting with their darker desires and manipulating them.

But the locket seemed to be the most attached to Harry Potter of all people. It liked him far more than the other two and Voldemort couldn't understand why.

It even decided to show Harry Potter's naked body to his friend in hopes of making him jealous, just before it was destroyed.

The obsession was much too strong for Voldemort's comfort. He wasn't like that. He couldn't be.

 **The Diadem:**

The wasn't much for this Horcrux. Simply it passing to Harry Potter's hands a few times, before it was destroyed, though it too seemed obsessed and it had only been in contact with him for maybe a few minutes.

 **The Cup:**

He witnessed the liberation of the cup from Bellatrix's vault and had to admit that he was impressed. Also, Potter used the Imperius Curse several times while having it in his possession, and had done so flawlessly.

Potter, who couldn't even use anything but a disarming charm in a duel, tossed around Imperios like they were sweets.

The cup would sing to itself in the darkness of the bag it had been shoved into. It latched on to whatever magic from Potter it could get, and too became obsessed with the boy.

 **Nagini:**

Nagini's time as Horcrux was the most boring out of everything. It was simply her slithering around, complaining about the weather or lack of good food.

He _did_ get a spare memory of Nagini going through the Department of Mysteries and attacking Arthur Weasley. In that memory, there was another presence within Nagini's mind, which he had learned was Potter.

Somehow, the boy had managed to enter the mind of a snake. Voldemort hadn't been able to understand until he learned that there was a final memory that explained it.

The fact that Nagini was killed by Neville Longbottom still left a sour taste in his mouth.

 **Potter:**

It was this that had left him in utter shock. Potter had been a Horcrux. He had been horrified and he hadn't wanted to acknowledge it. But it was truth.

Voldemort was very surprised and annoyed. He had taken very careful precautions to keep his Horcruxes safe. Such as deadly curses and rigging the area with Inferi. If he had known, would he have still tried to kill the boy? One piece of his soul lost didn't seem so bad but at the same time, his self preservation balked at the idea.

Voldemort had to watch everything that had ever happened to Harry Potter while the boy was a Horcrux.

He learned far more than he had ever thought he would.

Potter's home life was terrible. Potter's life in general could barely be considered living. Potter grew up poor despite the obvious money his relatives possessed. The boy wasn't greedy. His intelligence had been beaten down. He'd lost any zeal for learning because the Muggles had ruined school for him.

If Voldemort needed more reasons to hate Muggles, he had just gotten them!

Why did the boy protect such things?

Further annoyance came from how he was introduced to the Magical World, how he met new people, and how several left horrible impressions on the child who grew up neglected/abused. And he judged then based on his feelings rather than with logic.

He suddenly understood the boy so much better. The one who had been prophesied to vanquish him _hadn't_ been pathetic.

But now he knew. Now he knew more than he ever thought he would.

It was appalling to say that he understood Harry Potter better than anyone ever could or would. And the Horcrux that had practically lived with the boy his whole life, had pretty much claimed him. Like he was some sort of pet.

He found himself angry on the boy's behalf, and annoyed at Dumbledore for once again failing to do his bloody job!

People would never understand the full extent of Dumbledore's failings. They worshiped him without just reason and completely ignored the idiotic things he did.

On top of that, he learned the full prophecy, which had confused and infuriated him.

It said he would 'mark him as his equal'. As in Voldemort was going to make Harry Potter his equal. And how had that come about? He'd accidentally left a piece of his soul inside the boy, gifting him with Parseltongue and leaving him with the scar that 'marked him'.

The part that confused him though, was the 'either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives'. If Potter could only die by his hand and vice versa, then Potter still hadn't defeated him.

While gloating about Severus' true loyalty, the boy hadn't attempted to attack. He had defended. And in the end, Voldemort's curse backfired because of the Elder Wand. So not only did Voldemort destroy his own Horcrux, but he had actually killed himself with his own spell... again.

So technically, Potter once again, did not kill him. Though he _could_ be considered vanquished and therefore the prophecy could be considered fulfilled in a way.

And the boy didn't even know that Voldemort had one last Horcrux and one last fail-safe to immortality. And if he was correct in his judgement of the boy's character, then Voldemort would be returning very soon.

However, his mind was not filled with more information than he knew what to do with.

He was whole, in a sense. He knew more than he ever thought he could. And the obsession of the diary, locket, cup, and Potter Horcruxes roiled inside him. Especially since at least half of his soul had yearned for the boy on a very unnerving level.

Not the 'kill him' level either. More of the 'I want to possess every inch of him' level. It was impossible to pinpoint what Tom's intentions had been, so Voldemort decided to not consider it any further.

So once he was returned to life, he had a boy turned man to deal with, a daughter to invest his time in, and a world to once again change.

But this time, he was a lot more sane of mind. And he could perhaps just a little bit miffed that Regulus Black might have been correct in stating that him using such a dangerous method to preserve himself wasn't the best nor brightest way to go about obtaining immortality.

He would just have to be craftier next time.

Lord Voldemort would return to power once again. He could already feel his form strengthening and he knew that his remaining Horcrux was hard at work, using whatever it could in order to return him to power. And this one had been enchanted to accept anything, not just souls or blood. Emotions even.

And what was he going to do with Harry Potter? For some reason, a good portion of his being denied any suggestion of killing the boy. The obsession to possess him was far stronger than a need to rid the living world of his existence.

As he waited for his second resurrection - where he would be far more powerful than the first time because he would be whole once more, in body and soul - Voldemort considered what his future actions would entail.

Most Death Eaters would have probably been imprisoned and he honestly felt no desire to break them free again. Nor did he want to deal with the paperwork from another war. This meant that his third attempt at a takeover would have to begin differently than all the others.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other Tomarry/Harrymort fics!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

 **-MB learns some troubling information! And now Harry will be stalked.**

* * *

Delphy's first birthday was on the fourteenth of February and it wasn't a big event. As there was literally only one other child her age that he knew of, so only she and Teddy could get together and do something fun.

And Andromeda brought his godson over for the day so the two children could play in the drawing room which had been transformed into a playroom that was safe for babies and every surface was soft and squishy, with various charms set in place to protect against falling and injury.

Harry was taking no chances. He's also forced Draco to come and spend time with his cousins, because it was best for the children to have more people to turn to. And Draco needed to get out of the house more.

Besides, something had changed in Draco during the war, and he really wasn't as much of an arse as he used to be. More so, he didn't sneer at the children for being Halfbloods.

Draco left early though, but not after having some cake and leaving a gift for Delphy. Yes, Harry could see a big difference in the blond's demeanour. And it was good.

"Do you feel like having one of your own any time soon?" Andromeda asked after a while, in which Harry vehemently responded in a negative.

Harry felt as if he'd been doing the most work he'd ever done in his life, and he had a House Elf around to help! Harry didn't have the skill to single-handedly raise a child. He would definitely need somebody to help him, _if_ he were going to have one of his own.

Andromeda simply stared, and left him to his mumblings.

* * *

Harry had not missed that the pendant had begun to grow brighter as the days passed, and the colours that began to change. What had once been crimson had suddenly turned into a dark mauve. And from that it led into a lighter shade of purple.

The pupil on the inside was losing it's feline like slit. Almost as if it was rounding out.

As the days went by, he could tell that there were significant changes in the pendant. But he didn't understand what they meant. And no matter what he looked for, he could not find anything about magical pendants that contained eyes and changed colour.

Whatever Voldemort had slipped into his child's hands, Harry knew that there was a significant meaning behind it and he was going to find out what it was. He just hope that it wasn't anything that would either kill him or Delphini.

The object would bounce around in his pocket and Harry was heavily kept aware of its existence. Ever since it somehow had absorbed three muggles, Harry had been even more wary of it then before. What else was it capable of absorbing? And in the long run, what did it mean for it to absorb three living beings?

Delphini didn't know, though she did tend to stare at the pendant as if it was some kind of treasure.

Still, Harry kept it out of her hands.

* * *

It was a cold day in the beginning of April, when Harry was assaulted - and he did mean assaulted - by several Daily Prophet reporters. The only person to have ever gotten up in his face with a camera before was Colin Creevey, so Harry was not used to the sudden flashing of lights and rapid firing of questions.

And to make it worse, they had caught him somehow while he was out and about with Delphini. Meaning that they had managed to capture several photos of him and Delphini eating together. Which meant, that Magical Britain was about to know that Harry Potter was walking around with a child in his arms.

He wasn't embarrassed to have her as a goddaughter, but he hadn't wanted his personal business to be aired to the public. Especially the public who would often change their minds about him every time the weather changed.

Still, multiple questions asking him about who she was and where she had come from. Questions wondering on who the mother was. Harry had been sorely tempted to say that Bellatrix was her mother, but then again he really didn't want to deal with the social backlash that would come from such a revelation.

But no matter what, it would have been hilarious.

Harry made a hasty escape, shielding Delphini's face from the cameras as best as he could. But he knew that it was all for naught.

Come morning, all of Magical Britain would know that Harry Potter had a child.

* * *

Voldemort could sit up now. His strength just kept on rising as the days went by. More and more.

Soon he would be able to leave. And then, then he would have some very important matters to attend to. Namely, one Harry James Potter.

If he had been correct, then his daughter would currently be with the young man. Voldemort had all the faith that Potter wouldn't abandon the child to grow up like Tom Riddle had.

He was much smarter than that.

Also, his heart was too kind to let an orphan go to such a place. Not when horrible things always happened to magical children who lived in Muggle orphanages. Not when she could literally become the second Tom Riddle.

Voldemort could only imagine what Potter's reaction would be when the process of extraction was finally complete and he was faced with Lord Voldemort once again. The older wizard expected shock and annoyance, though he also knew there would be that adorably stubborn stiffening of the jaw and the glaring of Avada like eyes.

Potter would stare up at him with defiance and backsass him without a care in the world. In a way, he looked forward to it. Someone who wasn't pathetic and didn't try to kiss his feet all the time. Not that he hadn't demanded they do it, but still! Severus had managed such a thing in the most dignified manner possible, so why couldn't the others?

Voldemort was looking forward to his second return with even more relish than he had before.

* * *

Delphini was babbling randomly to Draco, who was staring down at the drawing she was holding out. Of course her words were only in Parseltongue, so he didn't even know what she was saying to him, but it was still a rather fetching scenario.

Because Harry had forced him to come around more often, he was getting used to the Parseltongue. And he was used to the colour of Delphini's eyes. The blond was also relieved that she wasn't anything like either of her parents, and Harry had to agree.

Delphini was pure and innocent and not mad. She wanted affection all the time and would make sure that Harry gave her enough every day. She was also assertive and took action when things weren't going exactly how she wanted.

Like how she tricked Harry into giving her soup instead of a sandwich. Or how she got out of a bath by pretending to fall asleep. Her devious personality was awakening.

She either going to be a Slytherin, or a Hufflepuff. Harry wasn't entirely confident on which, so he wasn't making any guesses.

Though, he worried for how she would be received at Hogwarts. Her hair was white and Teddy's changed colour all the time. Not to mention that he'd decided to start looking like her, so both were going around with white hair and red eyes.

Like fraternal twins.

Harry's beliefs about the Magical world had been dashed quite quickly during his adolescence. They were no more accepting of differences than Muggles were.

The Patils were often mocked for their beliefs, but as Indian witches, he wasn't shocked that they believed in different things than British magicals would.

Tonks got weird looks for having pink hair.

Bill Weasley was accepted by a minority because his piercings and tattoos made him look awesome. Charlie Weasley wasn't inclined to romance or relationships in any way, and people acted like that was a bad thing.

There was a student who had transferred over from Ilvermorny, who was Native American and practiced different magics, and preferred not to use a wand as his main focus. Because he tended to use other parts of magical creatures, he was often outcasted for it.

As if there was something wrong with it.

The reaction to Remus being a Werewolf. Hagrid's revealed parentage.

With all of these shining examples of the hearts of Magical Britain, why would he want to subject his godchildren to that?

In truth, he was considering enrolling Delphini in Ilvermorny. One of Salazar Slytherin's descendants helped create the school, so it wouldn't be shocking that his last descendant would attend.

Ilvermorny would be a new start. But it would also be away from Teddy, who was her only friend at present. Unless he convinced Andromeda to let him attend with Delphini. But that could take time, and it would also take Teddy away from Victoire Weasley, who was one of his friends.

Basically, he didn't really know of a way to protect her from the drama that would no doubt unfold eventually.

But damn it all would he try.

* * *

 **Harry Potter's Secret Love Child!**

 **Yesterday morning, Harry Potter, the Man-Who-Conquered, was spotted walking through Diagon Alley.**

 **Resting on his hip, was a child!**

 **Both were garbed in dark cloaks and further eye-wear in order to protect from the sun's harsh rays.**

 **Yet it was not enough to disguise the hero's appearance. His hair can be spotted anywhere.**

 **The number one question on our minds is, who is this mystery child?**

 **From what we were able to glean from several photographs, she is pale skinned and has incredibly light coloured hair.**

 **Not much more than a year old judging by her physical size.**

 **If we take this into account, then the time frame for the child's birth would be between January and April of 1998.**

 **As Mr. Potter was on the run from the Ministry and working extensively behind the scenes, we do not know the full details of what transpired.**

 **Though it is public record that up to nine months prior, he was attending his sixth year at Hogwarts and was frequently around people such as Daphne Greengrass, Luna Lovegood, and Draco Malfoy.**

 **Any of the three could be the other parent in the scenario.**

 **As Mr. Potter was out of the public eye during the estimated time of the child's birth, we cannot say for certain whether he or another gave birth to the child, though at this moment, any answer is possible.**

 **A look into the records of the child name her as Delphini Merope Potter, daughter of Harry James Potter.**

 **Her birthday, place of birth, and other information have been spelled for only certain individuals to see.**

 **Why would Mr. Potter feel the need to hide just who the other parent of his child is?**

 **And why is the other parent not coming forward to claim responsibility?**

 **We have attempted to contact the above mentioned possible paramours - as we all know that Mr. Potter was courting Ginevra Weasley during this time frame - none have been available or willing to divulge what knowledge they hold.**

 **Still, we at the Daily Prophet intend to get down to the bottom of this newest development and beg you to join our hunt!**

 **Mundus McKinnon**

 **Conglomeration of Harry and Delphini Potter photos… see page 2A.**

 **A photo of Delphini Potter's records… see page 2B.**

 **Public Record of Harry Potter's itinerary of 1998… see page 4A & 4B.**

Hermione stared at Harry as he read the morning paper. She'd appeared out of nowhere, brandishing the paper in his face and asking him point blank of Delphini was Voldemort's child.

And the damn article was incredibly invasive!

He felt offended that Greengrass, Malfoy, and poor Luna had been assaulted over it. Like, because they thought Delphini was a fair haired blonde, they went after every person of similar hair colour, whom he attended school with.

It was ridiculous!

With a reluctant sigh, Harry simply nodded to his friend's question.

This would be hell.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other Harrymort/Tomarry fics!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

 **-Some speculation over how Voldemort made Harry the godfather and guardian of his daughter. But which is true?**

* * *

Hermione's hazel eyes were filled with a certain amount of knowledge that Harry did not want to contemplate. It was as if she was stripping away every little secret that he held, and was trying to determine the best course of action that should be taken when reprimanding him.

Harry did the best thing he could.

He spilled the truth.

"Voldemort made me her godfather and guardian should he and Bellatrix not make it."

Seconds. Scant seconds after saying that, Hermione's eyes lit up with annoyance and that strange look she got when she was hungry for more information. The one that usually had her dragging him to the library. Thankfully, there were no libraries nearby.

"Harry, those types of 'adoptions' require the blood of everyone involved in order to make them legally binding. He got nowhere near you during the time Delphini would have been born, and none of his followers had been around us either. Are you certain that it is legal?"

Harry sighed. "I tried everything. Even the Goblins verified the adoption. I don't know how he did it, but there are three signatures on the parchment and while one says my name, it is not how I sign it. But it still was accepted."

Hermione plonked down at the kitchen table and raised her fingers to her temples. She proceeded to rub them furiously as she mumbled to herself.

In an attempt to keep himself occupied so that he didn't continue thinking about the drama unfolding around his life, Harry set to putting the kettle on and making some tea. Tea fixed everything. Or at least made him feel better.

"Voldemort didn't have any access to your blood," Hermione mumbled. "The only time he or any of his followers got near enough to you to have your blood was in the graveyard."

Hermione's eyes were closed, but he could see the movement beneath her eyelids. The rapid fluttering as she tried to piece together clues that he couldn't even keep up with.

"Wormtail took your blood to create Voldemort's body. Voldemort was basically just a piece of a soul, all his memories intact. Bone of the Father for a skeleton. Flesh of the Servant for the muscle and casing of skin. Blood of the Enemy, to finish the requirements of a body. Add in the soul and the recently departed power of a dead magical, and a new body was created."

Hermione's eyes snapped open, realisation bright in them. She also looked displeased.

"Voldemort used his father's DNA and your DNA(and Wormtail's as well) to create his new body. With his own magic and the excess magic left over from Cedric's death, he was able to be 'reborn' in a sense. Basically, it's as if you, Peter, and Tom Riddle Sr. were Voldemort's new parents, because he got his new body from using your DNA.

"So because your blood was what was flowing through his veins, he might have been able to pass himself off as you. Both of you are descendants of the same line and are Parselmouths. For all we know, he performed a ritual to pass himself off as you. Or even somehow got his hands on some Polyjuice. Anything from your body would work in the potion after all.

"But I am certain that your blood flowing through his veins was what allowed him to sign your name for anything."

"But if he could have used my blood at any time to sign any kind of legal papers and documents, why didn't he do anything else? He could have forced me into an Unbreakable Contract, or forced me to promise not to kill him. I'm not so certain he would have overlooked such a thing when it would have taken care of the problem sooner and with less dramatics."

Hermione groaned. "That man is too much trouble! Even dead, he still causes us grief!"

Harry reached for the kettle and poured some life saving tea into the chosen cups. "We'll find it out somehow. We always do." Always managing to solve the mysteries presented to them each year.

And this time, the mystery was actually his business to know.

* * *

Ginny was holding Delphini, bouncing her on her thigh. Harry was just trying not to fall asleep.

Delphy had learned the wonder of Muggle parks. Slides especially. Magicals didn't have parks with rides for the children. They were usually just wide, open spaces with some trees scattered here and there, and a bench or ten.

But Delphy had wanted to play at the nearest children's park, every day that week. Staying out for hours to have Harry run around with her.

Children took a lot of energy. He needed a break because he was feeling overused.

"You need to start going out and doing something with yourself. Everyone knows about her now, so you don't need to hide any longer," Ginny said, the disapproval very clear in her tone. "You can't stay cooped up inside, it's bad for your health. Also, your friends would like to see you. Nearly a year you've been avoiding everyone and people begin to worry."

Of course he was avoiding everyone! He was a bloody celebrity and people would not leave him alone!

"Not to mention that you hiding away like this makes it look like you actually have something to hide besides a secret love child. It's suspicious and several people have been by to bother some of the family about you."

He groaned again, because why couldn't life just be normal for once?

"So how about your bring her over for dinner? Mum has been wanting to see you again and she's jealous that Andromeda has been getting all of your attention as of late. And when mum starts crying, it'll never end as I'm sure you're aware."

And now she was guilt tripping him. Not fair and not cool.

"Fine," he relented.

"And maybe Delphy will like Victoire too."

* * *

Harry could only sigh in relief when Teddy and Andromeda came to the 'family' dinner. That meant that Delphy would have someone to play with, as Victoire was a lot younger than both she and Teddy.

Molly took to the little girl with all the finesse of a mother of twenty plus years.

She bestowed a biscuit upon the child first, which was a great way to get into her good graces, and then complimented her hair. Delphy was sold immediately.

The moment Teddy laid eyes on his cousin, his hair immediately went from blue, to white, and his eyes from gold, to red. The two children greeted each other with little fist bumps and some babbling.

Delphy still refused to speak in English to anyone, though she understood it perfectly. Teddy simply didn't seem interested in trying to speak beyond odd noises yet.

"You finally left the haunted manor!" said Ron with a wide grin.

"Har har."

"Honestly mate, you were locking yourself away too much. You have to get out more and do things. Get a job, a lover, a life, something that will keep you from secluding yourself and your goddaughter in that rusty, old house. She deserves to see the world too, you know."

And now he was feeling bad all over again, but for different reasons. Was he really stunting her experiences by not taking her out as often? He didn't want her to miss out like he had.

He missed everything because his 'family' didn't want him around. She _had_ family, but was actually liked and actually had many opportunities to go places, he'd just been keeping her back.

Dammit.

* * *

The pendant was glowing. Harry stared at the deep blue of what used to be a crimson cat eye. The colour had changed several times ever since Delphy had come into his life, and the shape of the eye had become more rounded and human.

He didn't know what it was, but nothing in the Black Library had given him any explanation, beyond it being 'cursed'. But if it was cursed it would have hurt someone, right?

And it had absorbed the three Muggles, it hadn't hurt them really.

Anyway, the eye had now begun to move around, reminding him heavily of the Slytherin Locket that he'd worn for days at a time. Though it didn't feel as malicious as the locket, which was good.

He didn't want something like that in Delphy's if it tried to hurt her?

§ _ **Harry!**_ § Delphy called out.

The glow of the eye flashed brighter for a second.

§ ** _Chocolate?_** § the little girl asked, sounding innocent and cute.

When he found her, sitting on the floor beside the jar that had held all of the chocolate bars, he couldn't stop himself from gaping.

The jaw had been up on the counter!

§ _ **How did you get the jar, Delphy?**_ §

She waved a hand at the jar, and it began to levitate easily, until it was back in place on the counter. Delphy was still surrounded by chocolate bars though, and two wrappers. She'd managed to unwrap them on her own.

Merlin, he'd have to start using sticking charms.

§ _ **Wow!**_ § he told her, deciding that being proud of her magical skill was more important than her eating chocolate without permission. How long had she been able to do it, he wondered.

§ ** _I good?_** § she asked, holding out a piece of Honeyduke's finest.

He nodded. § _ **Very good.**_ §

The little girl proceeded to inhale the rest of the chocolate, leaving herself covered from head to toe in the substance. Harry grinned, knowing just what her punishment would be.

§ _ **Bath time!**_ §

§ _ **No!**_ §

* * *

So close! He was so very close to the surface, he could sense it!

Closing his eyes, Voldemort allowed himself to reach the ultimate calm, so that he might connect with his Horcrux. It had grown more powerful and in doing so, had given him the power he needed to pull himself together at a faster rate.

And the connection had happened a lot faster than he had assumed it was. He'd been put back together just by those three Muggles, and it was Potter's power and the power within his and Delphini's Parseltongue, that helped strengthen the Horcrux constantly.

Voldemort was close to his second resurrection, except this time, things would be different. Oh, so different.

Through his link with his Horcrux, her could open up a portal, when there was enough power to do so. At present, he was only able to open a visual portal, and not a physical one.

Still, being able to see into the living world once again had made him ecstatic! It meant that he goal was not too far ahead.

It was dark from what he could see, and there was a constantly shifting.

A second later, he was faced with bright light and startling, green eyes.

Potter was holding the pendant, and was staring at it with the most perplexed expression on his face.

There was a moment where he simply stared, and then his head jerked to the left and his mouth moved. Voldemort was unable to open an audible link at the moment, but soon he'd have enough power to do so.

And when he did, he couldn't wait.

He caught only the slightest glimpse of something white on what looked to be a carpeted floor, before he was forced into the darkness once more.

Soon. Soon he'd be free from this barren world, and would be free to once again, live his life.

And what to do with Potter once his resurrection took place?

He had a few ideas.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other Tomarry/Harrymort fics!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

 **-The chapter everyone was waiting for!**

 **-I laughed.**

* * *

Delphy woke him up with her screaming. She still wasn't the sort to make a lot of noise, so when she did, he got his arse up.

If Harry didn't know her so well, he would have been worried. Children who were quiet were usually getting into mischief, but not Delphini. She didn't really talking unless it was in Parseltongue. And if she could not get your attention, she took matters into her own hands. Like that time with the chocolate.

Harry had only been through a few nightmares and his heart almost seized each time. Hearing a child scream like that was something that a good parent never wanted to hear.

He opened her door quietly, maintaining a calm demeanour so as not to alarm the child any further.

Voldemort's letter had mentioned visions and crying. He hadn't been wrong. In those few months Voldemort knew his daughter, he'd amassed an impressive amount of information.

Harry carefully moved Delphy's hair aside, summoning Kreacher like he always did.

"Mistress' night terrors persist, Master Harry? Kreacher bes getting warm milk and Dreamless Sleep."

Harry was already winding the music box he'd bought her for Christmas. It was about a minute of Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy, and a ballerina in green, twirled en pointe.

The music seemed to do the trick like usual, summoning the child from her world of nightmares and visions. Harry cooed quietly as Kreacher popped in with an extra blanket and a cup of milk, spelled against spilling.

Delphy's breathing was abnormal and her eyes traveled back and forth in the darkness, but her tiny hands grasped onto the cup and she began to carefully drink the milk. She'd learned that drinking too quickly would make her choke.

Kreacher took the cup when it was empty and wished them a good evening. Harry then bundled the child up in the extra blanket and took her over to the window, where they could sit and stare outside.

Both godfather and goddaughter sat together quietly well until the morning, watching as cars and people moved back and forth on the street outside. The Dreamless Sleep didn't actually make Delphy fall asleep, but she had certainly calmed down enough.

How he wished that she didn't have to have such bad dreams. And he wished that he knew what to do. It wasn't as if Harry could use a Legilimency on her - not that he knew how to anyway - and it was illegal to do on children. He'd found that out ages ago.

According to Luna, children who were Seers, were unfortunate enough to see things that other people were lucky enough not to see.

Like Luna, who could See other creatures that people could not. There was no way to just make it stop. There was no potion that anyone could take to fix whatever would happen. And it was also incredibly dangerous to pull somebody out of a vision. Dangerous for the one having the vision and dangerous for the one trying to insert themselves inside the Seer's mind.

All Harry could do was try to be the foundation that she needed. The calm to guide her through the storm.

He didn't like feeling so helpless.

* * *

Harry could no longer hold onto the pendant, because it had suddenly overheated. His hand had been burned in the process.

He dropped the object, watching as it rolled across the wooden floor. The eye within was glowing now, along with every other part of the pendant. He _knew_ that there was something off about it, and now he had been proven correct in his assumptions.

Harry whipped out his wand, ready to face whatever kind of danger that would appear. Thank Merlin that Delphy was upstairs and sleeping. He didn't want her to be in any danger.

Bright light erupted from the center of the pendant, filling the room with red. Harry squinted, trying to see past the almost blinding rays, but nothing was showing. It was just light.

Seconds later, the light died away, and Harry was faced with someone that he had not expected to see in his home.

Tom Marvolo Riddle was sitting on his drawing room floor. Tom Marvolo Riddle was naked as the day he was born, with a nose and hair and non-translucent skin. Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort, was sitting on the floor, naked and staring up at him.

The man who actually look like a man right now, smirked suddenly. "It seems you have finally finished feeding the pendant," he said casually.

Harry glared and waved his wand, making clothing appear on the man's rather fit body. "What exactly was the pendant eating, _Tom_?"

Something was off about Voldemort, because he did not react at all when Harry called him by his true name. In fact, it only seemed to amuse him even further. The man simply smirked in Harry's direction and said, "The pendant was a Horcrux, dear Harry. It was a special one that required particular nourishment should I and the rest of my Horcruxes be killed."

His very first assumption had been in the right one?

Harry was beginning to really get sick of this. Every time something happened, he always ended up having the right answer the first time. That either himself or everybody else always ended up telling him that it couldn't possibly be what he thought it was! But look at that! He had been right from the very beginning.

Voldemort said something about nourishment. Other than the sudden disappearance of three disgusting Muggles, Harry did not know what could possibly feed a Horcrux besides... emotions. Dammit. He'd been holding onto the damn thing for months! And it had kept changing in colour because of him!

The eyes were almost demonic and very much like Voldemort's red eyes. But it had gone perfectly blue a few days ago. The same blue that was currently staring at him from across the room.

Voldemort actually looked like a human being right now. As if this Horcrux had made him normal once more.

Harry frowned. "Does this mean all of you is… you know, together?"

"Yes. And I know _all_ about your little interactions with my soul pieces, _Harry_."

Why did the man have to say Harry's name in such a creepy way? Harry had never understood why Voldemort felt the need to enunciate it so... sibilantly. Almost caressing the word.

Okay! His mind was not going there anytime soon!

He raised his wand even higher. If Voldemort's soul was in one piece now, that also had to mean that his sanity was in place. That meant that he was in his right mind and most likely would have perfect control over himself and his magic. Harry could not afford to let his guard down.

At the end of his life, Voldemort had been a mere husk of his former self. The man was a threat, but not as much as he could have been had he been completely healthy. Harry was now faced with what Tom Riddle could have been, and that made the hair on his arms stand on end.

"Aren't you adorable, acting as if you're truly a threat," Voldemort cooed, his amusement never dying.

"I would like to remind you that I am the one with the wand, and while you may be proficient at wandless magic, you don't know everything. Also there are many wards all over this house, and you would not be able to really do anything to hurt me. And I have a House Elf on my side, so don't make me get him. "

Honestly, those who had followed Voldemort seemed to not understand just what House Elves were capable of. Kreacher could definitely pose a threat if he tried.

The man quirked a brow but did not say anything in response. "Where is my daughter?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to know about her and how she is doing, genius."

Harry was completely baffled. He and Voldemort were trading quips with each other. Civilly. As if nothing was strange about the situation and everything was perfectly okay.

"So you actually care?"

"Yes!"

"Hmph!"

"Potter, I do not know what you were taught about me, but you must realise that family is a foreign concept to me and that I never had one. To have a living relative of the Slytherin line, alive and hopefully well, means a lot to me."

Harry still wasn't convinced.

"Also, you'd be surprised how good of a mother Bellatrix was. She had no other children and had previously assumed she couldn't have any."

" _EW_!" Harry hissed, placing his hands over his ears. "I don't want to hear _anything_ about you and Bellatrix and babies!"

Voldemort huffed a laugh. "If it makes you feel better, I thought of you the entire time."

Appalled. Harry was appalled. He had never heard anything so disgusting in his entire life. He had never wanted to vomit as much as he did right now. Voldemort had just told him that while he and Bellatrix were busy making babies, Voldemort had thought about him while doing it. Probably envisioning his face over Bellatrix's, and that was just not right.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I don't want to hear about that!"

"I don't understand why you're making such a big deal out of this."

He sent the older wizard a glare. "Why in Merlin's saggy bullocks do you think is okay to tell someone that you were thinking of them while you and another person were… _doing things_ with each other?!"

Voldemort still looked confused. "Oh! You thought that Bellatrix and I had sexual intercourse!"

Harry shuddered at the mental image the sprang up. He had been trying to be delicate about it. Apparently, Dark Lord's weren't delicate.

"You _do_ realise that there is such a thing as artificial insemination, don't you?"

Harry was suddenly assaulted with a different vision. And his traitorous mind and body apparently found this one a lot more appealing than the one that had originally flitted it through his brain. For artificial insemination, the man usually had to go into a separate room and wank repeatedly. And if the Dark Lord was speaking the truth, he had gone into a separate room to wank to thoughts of his enemy?!

"Wait! So you had no problem with getting yourself off with thoughts of me in mind, but you still planned to kill me anyway?"

The man shrugged! That was it!

"It's not as if I cannot indulge, and admittedly you are physically appealing. I hadn't found you interesting beyond that of course. That is… until I absorbed my Horcruxes."

Harry flushed under the sudden penetrating gaze of Tom Riddle, high cheekbones and attractive face and all.

"What does _that_ mean?"

One second, Voldemort was on the floor, and the next, he was in Harry's face, despite making no physical contact with the younger wizard. "It means, _Harry_ , that my soul can't help but become addicted to you. How very… _**curioussss**_."

Voldemort's body turned into black smoke, and before said smoke vanished through the window, Harry could hear a chilling voice hiss, § ** _I will be coming by often. My daughter must know her father after all._** §

Harry sank to the floor then, unable to keep himself upright from the shock of what had just transpired.

And what did he do now?

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other Tomarry/Harrymort fics!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**

I ONLY DID THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE MY MOM ASKED SPECIFICALLY  
FOR IT AND IT'S A CHRISTMAS GIFT FOR HER.

* * *

§ _ **Harry!**_ §

Harry rushed into the drawing room, wondering just what had Delphini crying when he was certain that he and Kreacher had baby-proofed the entire house. His answer came in the form of a man, maybe a few inches over six feet, with dark, wavy hair and light blue eyes.

Voldemort had somehow gotten back inside Grimmauld Place. He'd been locked out though. Both Harry and Kreacher had added extra protections to the property in order to prevent him from coming in again. He shouldn't have been able to get in! How did he get in?

Harry's arms snapped out, summoning Delphy from across the room. Though the man had claimed that he wanted to get to know his daughter, Harry wasn't taking any chances when said child wasn't too pleased with the man's sudden appearance. She was actually crying and that wasn't exactly a good thing based on his experience with her.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed at the action.

"What do you expect?!" Harry demanded, deciding to treat him like the dunce he was acting like. "She doesn't know who you are! The last time she saw you you probably looked like a snake/human hybrid thing! Why would she want to be around a stranger who just randomly appeared in her home without permission? You obviously didn't knock on the door!"

The man blinked, as if the thought hadn't come to mind before. "You might be right," he conceded with a nod.

 _No shite,_ Harry almost said aloud. He refrained simply because Delphy, while preferring not to speak on the regular, was still smart. What if she started repeating the words in Parseltongue? And then she'd be saying it whenever she didn't get what she wanted and he wasn't sure he could maintain a punishment when she was so adorable. Besides, children swearing was kind of funny and Harry was weak to cuteness.

Delphy's tiny hand clutched Harry's shirt collar. Her silver hair was mussed and she was using it as a curtain, so she could peek at the man who was her father, without him being able to see her doing it. She looked inquisitive, and unhappy. Not a good combination in Harry's goddaughter, and it would be rectified soon, he was certain.

Delphy didn't like not having answers, and she was one of those people who would annoy you until she _got_ her answers.

One day, she'd gotten into one of those 'why?' moods, where every answer he gave got 'why' as a response. Harry hated it when she got into those moods and she looked ready to start another line of questioning. All because Voldemort had to barge in where he wasn't invited. That seemed to be a personal trend of his if Harry remembered their shared past correctly.

The Dark Lord huffed then, drawing their attention back to him. § _ **Then what am I to do? I refuse to be like my… father. I will be a part in her life one way or another, Harry.**_ §

Voldemort was already different from Tom Sr. mainly because he had been aware of what he was doing when he helped create his child, whereas the other Tom was basically in a drug-induced mindset, and was forced to create the child he ended up abandoning. Voldemort was also different because he _wanted_ his child and had actually set up measures for her safety should he actually die somehow. And while Harry did not favour the man, he had to give credit where it was due. He had chosen the best possible person to raise his daughter, so that she would be happy and healthy, and that at least gave him some points.

Even at the peak of his insanity, the man managed something so meaningful. It went to show that perhaps he _could_ comprehend caring and love, and that perhaps Dumbledore had been wrong. Which wouldn't shock him seeing as the man had done many wrong things in his life and he wasn't perfect by any means. Harry was no longer blinded by hero worship, he could think for himself, and boy did he have thoughts!

Voldemort was far different from his parents, which was a good thing. A rapist and a coward weren't glowing examples and yet Voldemort managed to end up like neither. It was by the grace of whoever created them, that Voldemort hadn't sunk that low.

Delphy's head tilted in interest when Voldemort spoke in Parseltongue. § _ **Who you?**_ § the child asked, head fully turned to look at the man, no longer terrified of him now that she saw him as competition. Her red eyes narrowed and her little hands clutched even tighter to Harry's shirt. § ** _My Harry no like you. He like_ me _._** §

Voldemort smirked, whereas Harry glowered. "You better not say anything ridiculous to her. I won't have any negative things in her life, if I can help it. The Daily Prophet is bad enough as it is and blast it all, I don't need you to add to my stress more than you already have."

Voldemort's amusement bled away instantly. "What about the Daily Prophet?" he inquired, voice sounding dangerous.

"They found out about her a few weeks ago," Harry admitted, patted the little girl's nest of hair soothingly. More for his sake than her own though since he felt like he needed some form of comfort in order to keep himself level-headed for this discussion. "They have been trying to find me, and have been hounding all the blonde Hogwarts students I attended school with, trying to find out who the other parent of 'my child' is."

Voldemort stared for a moment, before he looked away. His blue eyes darkened quickly, and Harry could feel a chill run down his spine as his magic snapped outward. The man was angry. Very angry if his magic was anything to judge by.

"I can handle them." the man promised, mouth firmly set in a line. There was an air of finality surrounding his form.

"No killing!"

The look the man sent him made him feel stupid. But how could it be stupid when Voldemort literally killed people and didn't even think twice about it? It wasn't Harry's fault that he built a bad reputation for himself. That was all Voldy's own doing. Harry was just judging based on what he'd personally witnessed.

"Honestly, Harry, there are more ways to hurt someone that just killing them. I know I wasn't too sane the last time we met on the battlefield, but surely you must know how intelligent I am? And that I am capable of magical feats most can only dream of?"

"So says the man who willingly split his own soul when he was only sixteen, and didn't seem to realise that he wasn't healthy anymore," retorted Harry with a sneer of disapproval.

Voldemort's response stopped before it could even come. The man blinked once again, and nodded. "You are right. It was indeed foolish of me to assume the only way I had found was actually the best method available. However, everyone makes mistakes and I was losing my ability of comprehension."

"And when you do the same thing over and over, expecting a different outcome every time, that is insanity. And unfortunately, those decisions of yours seemed to take everything away from you. Your sanity, your intelligence, and even your magic," Harry said with a huff.

"So how can I truly be certain that you haven't gone 'round the twist right now? How do I know that your soul isn't irreparably frayed, whether you've somehow managed to put it back together or not? There is literally no proof for me that you are one hundred percent back to normal and therefore safe to be around. And as _I'm_ Delphy's guardian thanks to you, _I_ have control over whether she gets to meet people or not."

Voldemort ended up sitting on the sofa nearest him. He fixed Harry with am expectant look, and the teen grumbled, but sat down opposite him. His arms caged Delphini in protectively. Just because he didn't seem dangerous now, didn't mean that Voldemort wasn't a danger to anyone. The man was a Slytherin to the core and if he was like the Diary had been, then of course the good looks would hide the threat the real him posed.

"So how can you possibly cause the Daily Prophet any trouble if you aren't going to kill them, mister I-Think-Death-Is-The-Worst-Thing-In-The-World-So-I'm-Going-To-Run-From-It? You have no standing, or money, or followers, and I'm pretty sure not even a place to live. You are nothing right now."

Voldemort smirked at him. "That was too many hyphens even for me, Harry," the older wizard chastised, though there was an upward tilt to his lips. His perfectly sculpted lips.

Attractive twat.

"Being a Dark Lord with never-ending charisma has it's perks, Harry," Voldemort purred. "Such loyal followers willing to leave me everything they have should they die whilst in my service. So many estates currently under my control. So much influence I have without anyone even knowing it. And such capability to ruin a little, no-name business like the Daily Prophet if I truly felt so moved to. Believe me, I am wanting for nothing."

The man's fingers linked together under his chin, his elbows balanced on his knees. "Leave it to me. They'll never breathe a word of you again, unless you wish for it."

Harry wasn't so sure if Voldemort could be trusted, but the man did look sincere. And maybe a little angry, though Harry couldn't understand why. Though maybe it had to do with the fact that Delphini was also being written about. Yeah, that had to be it. Nothing else made sense.

"Now introduce me to our daughter."

' _Their daughter_ '?!

The bloody hell?

* * *

Voldemort smirked to himself, thoroughly enjoying how his plans were coming along.

Harry Potter had proven himself to be the perfect person to protect Delphini, because the young man had taken the child in and had done his duty. He cared for her, made sure she saw the outside world on a regular basis, introduced her to her only remaining Black relatives, and taught her slowly but surely how to be a proper Slytherin, even if he didn't realise it.

The little girl was just as he remembered, and had a piercing gaze whenever she decided to give someone her attention. She did not seem to know him though, but seeing as he'd last seen her while he was inhuman in appearance, he could not blame her.

She was equally protective of Harry Potter, and called him 'her Harry'. Her possessiveness came directly from Voldemort of course, and he strangely found it adorable in a sense. Because she had eyed him like he was the enemy, but not in a dangerous way. More in the, he's-mine-and-you-can't-touch-him kind of way. Delphini went so far as to taunt him with the fact that Harry liked her more.

The child thought he was there to take Harry away. It wasn't far from his plan, but the details were a little different. Voldemort would be taking the _both_ of them, not just Harry.

Still, it was… pleasant in a sense, to catch up with the happenings. While Potter finally allowed him to touch his own child, who had finally calmed down, he'd spoken quietly about what had happened since Voldemort's demise. Delphini was playing with his hand, which was much larger than her own and Harry's, and she seemed fascinated. So much so that she shoved him thumb in her mouth and proceeded to chew on it. As best as a child with three teeth could chew that is.

"They wanted to burn your body but I demanded a proper burial," the young man stated when they got into a discussion about what happened at Hogwarts after his died. "A coffin, six feet under, just like any other person, to prove that you were still just a man in the end and not some unreachable being."

Voldemort's nose wrinkled a bit. "Where was I buried." Internally he was begging that it wasn't in Little Hangleton. It wasn't home and he didn't consider it his place of origin either. He hated the Riddles and Gaunts equally. He wanted nothing to do with them if he could help it.

Harry bit his lip, and if it was any other time, Voldemort might have thought it to be attractive. Instead, it was practically screaming of guilt and the teen's magic was saturated in embarrassment and maybe a tinge of amusement. "Just get it off your chest before you expire from the effort to hold it in," the Dark Lord murmured with a roll of the eyes.

"We had you buried in the main courtyard, right under the cobblestone pathway that was dug up and then repositioned. There's no headstone either."

There was a moment of silence, before Voldemort stated simply, "So they're walking all over me."

"Basically. Poetic justice. I'd say."

On one end he was annoyed, but on the other it was such a snarky way to get back at him that he was almost proud of it. Because Voldemort would have probably done something similar in order to embarrass an enemy, even after their death. It was simply how his mind operated, and this was amusing and offensive all at once.

And rightly deserved, so he couldn't whinge. Voldemort had caused mayhem all over Magical Britain and had done some things he was not proud of thanks to the insanity. The children having their revenge wasn't unexpected.

"You are a Slytherin beneath all that foolhardy bravery, aren't you, Harry?" he asked, a bit more charmed than he previously was. The whole way he'd gone about it was impressive. Rendering the Dark Lord to the status of a mere man in over his head, and allowing the Hogwarts students to comprehend that. Smart.

The boy scoffed. "I was supposed to be in Slytherin to begin with. Bad experiences with people sorted there, such as you and Draco, plus being easily malleable and manipulated into thinking Slytherins are all horrible people, saw me begging to be placed elsewhere. Though it really shouldn't surprise anyone. I broke so many rules on a constant basis and not even Dumbledore knew about everything I got up to. And successfully getting away with law or rule breaking without repercussion, is definitely a Slytherin trait."

True. Severus had often bemoaned the fact that Harry didn't observe the rules in any capacity. Getting away with whatever wrongdoing, or even convincing people that your actions are the right thing, was a Slytherin skill that would be very much appreciated in the House of Serpents. It was a shame that they'd managed to lose him to the lions.

"Does anyone know that you are a snake in lion's clothing?"

The boy shrugged. "I think I told Dumbledore, I don't really recall. Haven't told anyone else lest I once again be re-imagined as an up-and-coming Dark Lord myself."

Voldemort shifted Delphini to his other leg. The child huffed, obviously disliking the change in position, and turned back to glare at him as fiercely as she could. It simply amused him. She held neither his nor Bellatrix's ferocity so she merely looked... cute.

The mention of Dumbledore and what people would do should Harry reveal his dark secrets, brought Voldemort back to the situation on the media. "I will begin my takeover of the Prophet soon, worry not. No one in Magical Britain will ever print something horrible about you ever again." _Unless they wish to suffer by my hand,_ remained unsaid but should have been easily understood between them if Harry knew him as well as he thought he did.

"But why would you care what they say about me? We aren't friends. We might not be enemies at present, but we aren't best mates or anything special."

Oh, if only Harry knew what Voldemort had in store for him. The boy wouldn't know what to do with himself, so Voldemort would have to do it for him. "As the father of my child, I should think it would give me enough of a reason for me to protect you as well as Delphini."

The Gryffindor's sputtering was adorable, if Dark Lords could get away with using such a word.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **Part of the 2017 Christmas Bundle.**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON.**


End file.
